Referring to FIG. 13, a conventional wrench combination includes a first wrench 110, a second wrench 120, a connecting element 130, a direction switch 160 and a direction controller 150. The first wrench 110 includes a circular space 113 defined therein and two grooves 114 defined in the wall of the circular space 113. The second wrench 120 includes a circular space 123 defined therein and two grooves 231 defined in the wall of the circular space 123. The connecting element 130 includes a head 132 and a shaft 131 extending from the head 132. A direction switch 160 includes a disc 161 and two pillars 164 extending from the disc 161. A direction controller 150 includes an aperture 51 defined therein and two ridges 152 formed on a periphery thereof. In assembly, the connecting element 130 is driven into a nut 140 through the circular space 113, the aperture 151 and the circular space 123. Thus, the first wrench 110 is firmly attached to the second wrench 120. When a user pushes down the direction switch 160, the pillars 162 pushing the ridges 152 into the grooves 231 so that the direction controller 150 disengaging from the first wrench 110 so as to keep the first wrench 110 and the second wrench 120 in a rotational mode. When the direction switch 160 is upwardly moved by means of a spring 153, the ridges 152 are moved to the grooves 114 so as to keep the first wrench 110 and the second wrench 120 in a locked mode.